gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Rachel-Tina Relationship
The Rachel-Tina Relationship, also known as Tinchel, Berry-Chang, and Cohen-Berry to fans, is the friendship between William McKinley High School alumna, Rachel Berry and senior, Tina Cohen-Chang. Tina and Rachel have a couple interactions during their stay at the Glee Club, most of which are conflicts that happen between the members of the New Directions. Overview Season One Pilot Rachel accidentally touches Tina's breasts during You're The One That I Want. The two perform Don't Stop Believin' ''together with Kurt, Mercedes, Artie and Finn. Showmance Tina sings back up for Rachel when she sings ''Take a Bow. Acafellas They are the ones that warn Mercedes that Kurt is gay and that she should stop making things up in her head. She doesn't listen and when Mercedes invites Kurt out they share a sad look, they are also the ones to speak to Dakota Stanley about being their choreographer. Preggers When Will gives Tina a solo for West Side Story, Rachel gets angry and auditions for the school play. Later, when Tina rehearses Tonight, she admits to Mr. Schuester that she was sharp and that he needs to give the solo to Rachel otherwise they are gonna lose her, Tina calls it "taking one for the team." But in the end, Mr. Schue still gives the song to Tina, making Rachel to quit the glee club. Sectionals They briefly hold hands during the You Can't Always Get What You Want performance at Sectionals. Season Two Audition Rachel tries to sabotage Sunshine Corazon's audition for joining New Directions by leading her to a crack house. By the time Tina and Mike heard this they immediately report it to Will and they have talked with Rachel about this. Rachel said that she is doing these things just to make sure that Tina and Mike's contribution (dancing skills) to the club will not be set aside if other people will join New Directions. Comeback Rachel overhears Quinn, Santana, and Tina talking about Brittany and her genius for fashion (Rachel paid Brittany to wear exactly the same outfit as her). When Rachel asks who they were talking about they say "Brittany," when Rachel obviously started dressing that way long before her. Rachel later says that she paid Brittany to wear her clothes. Tina responds with, "You're such a terrible liar Rachel," leaving Rachel visibly upset and angry. Blame It on the Alcohol After the New Directions performance of Blame It on the Alcohol, Rachel drunkenly starts to feel Mike's abs after she finished talking to Will about the safties of drinking. Tina looks at this and angrily pulls Mike away from her. Season Three The First Time Rachel has a talk with Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Tina asking them whether or not they think she should lose her virginity to Finn. Each of the girls say that it's a bad idea, except for Tina, who claims that losing her virginity was amazing, encouraging Rachel to do it. Heart When Rachel tells the Glee Club about her and Finn's wedding, Tina and Mike are the some of the few who show support. On My Way While the judges are reading the Regionals results, they are seeing holding hands. Props This episode is the turning point of their relationship. Will reminds them that, after failing to make even the Top 10 at last years Nationals, they have one last week to come together and shake things up. Anyone who's not willing to give their all should walk away now, he says. Tina surprises everyone by storming out after she castigates Will and Sue for always favoring Rachel, Finn and some of the other students. Mike chases down Tina, trying to convince her that the seniors deserve their chance to shine and that, as a junior, she'll have the spotlight next year. Rachel makes things worse by offering Tina $50 to drop h er protests to ensure Rachel's future. Tina fires back, sick of being a silent team player and reminding Rachel that she was an original glee club member when Finn and Puck were still throwing slushies at them. Rachel tells Tina that she doesn't understand how difficult it is to be her. She makes a convincing case about her hard work, but Tina says that all she wants is one moment to feel what it's like to be Rachel and get one of her standing ovations. While angrily shopping for costume material in the mall and text-fighting with Mike, Tina complains to Kurt and Blaine before slipping and falling headfirst into a fountain, where she bumps her head. When the boys pull her out of the water, she revives and is taken aback when Blaine appears to have morphed into Puck and Kurt has turned into Finn - but still wearing the same clothes and acting like Blaine and Kurt. She's further confused when they refer to her nationals solo until she looks down and sees the way she's dressed. Somehow, Tina has turned into Rachel Berry! Tina-as-Rachel goes out of her way to thank Rachel-as-Tina for her continued support, saying all the things she wishes Rachel would say to her. She's surprised and pleased when Rachel-as-Tina graciously accepts the compliments and even gives her advice on how to salvage her NYADA audition flop. Tina suddenly comes back to reality, pulled out of the fountain by the actual Kurt and Blaine, and she seems unusually at peace. Tina approaches Rachel as she tries to hone her notes, realizing that Rachel never stops in her pursuit of perfection. Rachel reveals that she's yet to hear back from Carmen Tibideaux. Tina gives her the advice from her body-switching fantasy: Rachel should go see the instructor in person. Tina's researched where they can find Tibideaux and offers to drive Rachel to try to catch her. Rachel apologizes for making Tina feel less important to the group, but Tina has embraced the notion that everyone has a part to play. As Carmen Tibideaux concludes advising another student, Rachel approaches her and tries to appeal for a second chance. Tibideaux is irritated with her for repeatedly taking her time away from other students - she wants to know why Rachel would think she's so much more special than anyone else. Tina steps in, telling Tibideaux she knows exactly how she feels: she found Rachel to be an irritant as well, but she's accepted that Rachel is exceptional - not just for her voice but also for her drive and her focus. Rachel urges Tibideaux to come see her nationals performance in Chicago. Carmen Tibideaux contemplates whether she should come and give Rachel a second chance. Before they go to Chicago, Rachel and Tina share a duet by singing Flashdance... What A Feeling. They sing it together from the auditorium until they ride the bus that will bring New Directions to Chicago. Members of New Directions are seen happily singing with them. Goodbye Rachel, a senior, and Tina, an underclassmen, both have to say goodbye. The seniors say goodbye to the underclassmen and the underclassmen send a good farewell to the seniors as graduation is near. New Directions perform their final choir room songs together in which Tina and Rachel participates. Rachel with the seniors sing You Get What You Give to the underclassmen, while Tina and the underclassmen send the seniors off with In My Life. Tina and the juniors are also present during the graduation ceremony where Rachel and the seniors graduate. At the end of the episode, Rachel is sent of to New York and Tina, with the rest of New Directions is present as they say goodbye. Season Four The New Rachel Although the two don't interact in this episode, Tina is in the competitive race to be the new star power and new leader and the new Rachel of New Directions. She constantly reminds Wade, Blaine and Brittany and specifically Artie (the judge of who is the new Rachel) that Rachel wanted her to be the new Rachel and passed it on to her, but despite that fact, Blaine wins after they perform Call Me Maybe. ''Tina, coming in third, is very disappointed. Glease Tina sends a text message to Kurt updating him and Rachel about the school production of Glease. Rachel and Kurt then mention to Cassandra July that they had friends in the musical, referring to Tina and possibly the ones in New Directions that they know. Swan Song During the first meeting of the Glee club right after Sectionals, Tina is blaming Marley for losing this year and refusing to believe that Marley will be the 'New Rachel'. She mentions that she knows that because she knew what Rachel can do and that she and Rachel are friends. Sweet Dreams Rachel imagines during her ''Funny Girl audition, imaging the other five original Glee Club Members (including Tina), appearing before her and assisting her with [[Don't Stop Believin' (Rachel)|''Don't Stop Believin']]. After her audition she is asked by an producer what happened on the stage. She told him she imagined her old friends and she couldn't be here without their help, referring to her five friends and New Directions. Songs Duet FlashdanceTinchel2.jpg|Flashdance... What a Feeling (Props)|link=Flashdance... What a Feeling Sang Together (In a Group Number) Related Songs *You're the One That I Want'' from Grease. (Pilot) *''Take a Bow'' by Rihanna. (Showmance) *''Tonight'' from West Side Story. (Preggers) *''Because You Loved Me'' by Celine Dion. (Props) *''You Get What You Give'' by The New Radicals. (Goodbye) *''In My Life'' by The Beatles. (Goodbye) *''Roots Before Branches'' by Room For Two. (Goodbye) *''Don't Stop Believin''' by Journey. (Sweet Dreams) Trivia *Rachel told Tina that she would be the lead female vocalist when she (Rachel) graduated. However, that didn't happen. Instead, Blaine was chosen as the lead vocalist during "The New Rachel." *Both of them have sung a full solo in a competition (Rachel sang Don't Rain On My Parade, Get It Right, Here's to Us, and It's All Coming Back to Me Now. Tina sang Gangnam Style). *Their portrayers, Lea Michele and Jenna Ushkowitz have known each other since they were 8 years old. They've worked on Broadway in the past, such as Spring Awakening. *Both have had a crush on Blaine. *Kurt has covered up his sexuality by pretending to be interested/in a relationship with both of them. Gallery tinchel1.jpg tinchel2.jpg tinchel3.jpg Tinchel.gif images (3).jpg tinaangry.jpg tinchel5.jpg Tartiedisco.gif tinchel6.jpg tinchel7.jpg bodyswapped tinchel.jpg|Body Swapped Tinchel images (10)x.jpg TinaRachel.jpg indir.jpg indir (1).jpg Tinchel2.gif|TinchelFlashdance Tinchel bus.jpg Tinchel 1.gif RATINAGIF.gif 1tinchel.gif 2tinchel.gif 3tinchel.gif 4tinchel.gif 6tinchel.gif 7tinchel.gif 8tinchel.gif 9tinchel.gif tumblr_inline_mhse6dakmM1rv8wft.gif tumblr_inline_miuqd8rxUU1rdq183.gif tumblr_inline_miuqp8ZocP1rbswrn.gif tumblr_inline_miuqy24fAT1rbswrn.gif tumblr_inline_miurjo9x531rbswrn.gif tumblr_inline_miurneLt2j1rbswrn.gif tumblr_inline_miuru5U3kv1rbswrn.gif tumblr_inline_mius5uOoyt1rbswrn.gif tumblr_inline_miusco02291rbswrn.gif tumblr_inline_miusfiqLVu1rbswrn.gif tumblr_inline_miushhtUKO1rbswrn.gif tumblr_inline_miusi2LWQU1rbswrn.gif tumblr_inline_miut7nQ3fC1rbswrn.gif tumblr_inline_miut9eViTa1rbswrn.gif tumblr_inline_miutdaFfEp1rbswrn.gif tumblr_inline_miutpnnueM1rbswrn.gif tumblr_inline_miutve2KRM1rbswrn.gif tumblr_inline_miutx4swkC1rbswrn.gif tumblr_inline_miutygAl9G1rbswrn.gif tumblr_inline_miuu3seOBp1rbswrn.gif tumblr_inline_miuu132Gu21rbswrn.gif tumblr_m3tfwsYJ1x1qagxt1o1_250.gif tumblr_m44zbhtadh1r0bn7bo2_250.gif Rachel_SpecialEducation.png Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Friendships